Roar
Roar ist ein Song aus der vierten Episode der fünften Staffel, Katy oder Gaga und wird von den New Directions und Pamela Lansbury gesungen. Die New Directions peformen den Song, weil sie sich gegen Sues Suspendierung aufgrund ihrer unangebrachten Kostüme wehren wollen, während Pamela Lansbury ihn bei ihrer ersten Probe singt. Die Performance des Glee Clubs ähnelt dem Originalvideo (ähnliche Kostüme und ähnlicher Hintergrund) und sowohl die Lima, als auch die New York-Seite schwingen dabei auf Lianen bzw. Seilen. Gegen Ende erscheint Marley in der Aula und sieht ihnen zu. Kurz darauf bekommt sie Gesellschaft von Bree, die Jake zuwinkt, während Penny und Will im Publikum sitzen und hinterher begeistert applaudieren. Das Original stammt von Katy Perry aus ihrem sechsten Album "Prism" aus dem Jahr 2013. Lyrics Tina: I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath Scared to rock the boat and make a mess Unique: So I sat quietly, agreed politely I guess that I forgot I had a choice Kitty: I let you push me past the breaking point I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything Sam mit New Directions: You held me down but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Already brushing off the dust Unique mit Sam und New Directions: You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Kitty mit Tina und New Directions: You held me down, but I got up (New Directions: Hey) Get ready, cause I've had enough I see it all, I see it now Tina mit New Directions: I got the eye of the tiger, the fighter Dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion And you're gonna hear me roar Unique mit Kitty und New Directions: Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion Unique (mit Kitty) und New Directions: And you're gonna (hear me roar) Tina mit New Directions: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Tina und Unique mit New Directions: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh You're gonna hear me roar Rachel (mit Dani): Now I'm floating like a butterfly Stinging like a bee, I earned my stripes (I went from zero to my own hero) Elliott mit Pamela Lansbury: You held me down but I got up (Rachel: Oh-oh, oh-oh) Already brushing off the dust You hear my voice, you hear that sound Like thunder gonna shake your ground Santana mit Dani und Pamela Lansbury (mit Elliott): You held me (down) but I got up (Elliott: Oh, got up) Get ready (cause I've had enough) I see it all, I see it now Rachel mit Pamela Lansbury (und Elliott): (I got the eye of the tiger) The fighter (Elliott: Oh, yeah) Dancing through the fire Cause I am a champion (Elliott: Oh) And you're gonna hear me (roar) Elliott mit Santana und Pamela Lansbury: Louder, louder than a lion Cause I am a champion (Dani: Yeah) Elliott (mit Santana) und Pamela Lansbury: And you're gonna (hear me roar) Rachel und Santana mit Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: Oh, yeah) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Elliott mit Pamela Lansbury (und Santana): You're gonna (hear me roar) Rachel und Santana mit Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: Hey) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Elliott: You'll hear me roar) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Elliott und Rachel mit Pamela Lansbury (und Santana): You're gonna (hear me roar) Santana mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: Roar, oar, roar, oar, roar Dani: I got the eye of the Rachel und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury (und Dani): (Tiger), the fighter (Dancing through the fire) Cause I am a (champion) And you're gonna hear me roar Elliott und Unique mit Kitty, New Directions und Pamela Lansbury (und Dani): (Dani: Oh) (Louder), louder than a lion Cause I am a champion Elliott und Unique mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: And you're gonna (und Dani, Kitty und Santana: hear me roar) Rachel, Santana und Tina mit New Directions and Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Dani: Yeah) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Unique: Yeah, yeah) Elliott mit Pamela Lansbury und New Directions: You're gonna (mit Kitty und Santana: hear me roar) Rachel, Santana und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Unique: Whoa-oh-oh-oh-oh) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Dani: You'll hear me roar) Oh-oh-oh, oh-oh-oh-oh-oh-oh (Unique: Oh, yeah) Rachel und Tina mit New Directions und Pamela Lansbury: You're gonna hear me roar Trivia *In der Vorschau für die Episode zeigt eine Szene, wie Elliott, wie die anderen, auf einem Seil schwingt. In der Performance wurde dies jedoch nicht gezeigt. *Der Song war einer von 30 zur Auswahl stehenden Songs in einem Online-Voting, welche Glee-Songs in den Episoden 100 und New Directions noch einmal gesungen werden sollten. Fehler *Wenn die New Directions zum Dschungel-Set in der Aula rennen, rennt Tina links und Kitty rechts. Als sie aber auf der Bühne in Position gehen und sich der Kamerawinkel geändert hat, haben sie die Plätze getauscht. *Als Elliott sein Solo singt, kann man Santana sehen, wie sie fälschlicherweise mit ihm mitsingt, obwohl ihre Stimme nicht zu hören ist. Videos thumb|left|300px thumb|300px thumb|left|300px thumb|300px Kategorie:Glee Songs Kategorie:Songs Staffel 5 Kategorie:Songs New Directions Kategorie:Songs Pamela Lansbury Kategorie:Solos von Wade Adams Kategorie:Solos von Rachel Berry Kategorie:Solos von Tina Cohen-Chang Kategorie:Solos von Dani Kategorie:Solos von Sam Evans Kategorie:Solos von Elliott Gilbert Kategorie:Solos von Santana Lopez Kategorie:Solos von Kitty Wilde